Batteries with high activity metals, i.e., cell potentials above about 1.5 V, are subject to hydrolysis of aqueous electrolytes. Therefore, rechargeable high energy batteries typically employ non-aqueous electrolytes which lack free hydroxyl substituents. Other criteria for suitable electrolytes are solubility for a supporting salt which yields a charge carrier ion in sufficient concentration to permit high current density, while avoiding strongly bound complexes of the charge carrier ion with the solvent, and a sufficiently low viscosity to permit efficient charge carrier transport through the electrolyte. Further, the battery typically has a storage temperature range of 0° C. or below to 60° C. or above, and the electrolyte should be reasonably stable as a liquid within that range. Finally, the electrolyte should be chemically inert with respect to the battery chemistry, with the exception of the formation of a stable solid electrolyte interphase (SEI) layer near the reactive surface of the electrode, which permits flow of the charge carrier ions between the bulk electrolyte solution and the electrode surfaces, while protecting the bulk electrolyte solution from large-scale decomposition by the electrochemical reactions that during cycling. The SEI should be dynamic, and reform as required under normal battery cycling conditions from the bulk electrolyte solution.
Lithium ion batteries have been in widespread use for decades. These energy storage systems have been investigated for a wide variety of applications, from small single cell platforms, such as watches, phones and the like; to larger format platforms such as those applicable for transportation systems and potentially grid-scale energy storage. A considerable limitation of lithium ion batteries containing lithium salts in organic solvents, such as ethylene carbonate and ethyl methyl carbonate, is the potential for the ignition of the flammable electrolyte solution under certain operating conditions. Also notable is the degradation of the solvent and the formation of the SEI under current draw that can raise the temperature and hence the internal pressure generated causing the battery cell to rupture. Multiple approaches to effect the replacement of organic solvents from battery electrolytes have been investigated over the past 20+ years. Some have limiting requirements that make them impractical for wide-scale adoption for common multi-cell applications, such as thermal requirements (molten salts) and complex engineering designs (flow batteries). There is a pressing need for a complete replacement of current organic electrolyte systems without these constraints. One area that has shown promise of fulfilling these stringent requirements is through the use of phosphorus-based inorganic compounds. The present invention leverages compounds of this nature to achieve the goal of eliminating all organic components from the electrolyte system for a wide variety of lithium ion-based energy storage platforms.
Most of the commercial electrolytes for lithium-ion batteries are LiPF6 dissolved in a mixture of organic carbonate and/or ester solvents. These electrolyte blends are highly volatile and highly flammable, with typical flash points as low as 30° C. or less. This presents serious safety concerns especially when utilized in large format cells or when the cells come under undo stress or physical damage. One approach to improve the safety performance of the electrolyte is to use additives and co-solvents to reduce the flammability of the organic carbonate and ester electrolytes. A variety of additives and co-solvents have been proposed, including sulfones, ionic liquids, phosphates, phospholanes, Pzs, siloxanes, fluorinated carbonates, and fluorinated ethers and mixtures thereof. In addition to flammability suppression, additives have also been used to improve SEI formation, overcharge protection, and thermal stability.
Electrolyte solutions used in lithium-ion batteries are known to be unstable at high temperatures and high voltages. Over time, the organic electrolyte solution turns into a tar-like material at high temperatures. The electrolyte solutions may include carbonate-based solvents, such as dimethyl carbonate (DMC), ethylene carbonate (EC), ethylmethyl carbonate (EMC), etc. However, the carbonate-based solvents are problematic due to their high volatility, flammability, and decomposition at even modestly elevated temperatures, such as low as 60° C.
The lithium metal anode provides a very high capacity and the lowest potential of all metallic anode materials. Therefore, it is not only used in commercial primary lithium metal batteries, but is also proposed as an anode material in rechargeable lithium/air and lithium/sulfur batteries, which are considered as super-high specific energy accumulators of tomorrow. These high energy batteries are urgently demanded to meet a longer driving range in electric vehicles (electro-mobility). However, the rechargeable lithium metal anode suffers from poor rechargeability and low safety. Due to the low potential, the electrolytes traditionally used are thermodynamically not stable against lithium. Their reductive decomposition and the parallel corrosion of the Li electrode lead to the formation of the SEI. This passivating film is supposed to slow down or in the ideal case even prevent electrolyte decomposition. In addition, heterogeneous lithium deposition and dissolution during charge and discharge of the lithium metal anode eventually leads to high surface area lithium, commonly called lithium dendrites in most of the organic solvent-based electrolytes. This may cause a loss of active material due to enhanced lithium corrosion at the high surface area Li, as well as due to the disconnection of dendrites from electronic contact. In addition, short-circuit of the cell may happen when the dendrites grow across the electrolyte to the cathode. In any case, the continuous creation of new lithium surfaces by dendrite formation leads to continuous electrolyte decomposition during cycling.
Overpotentials are generated by kinetic hindrances in the system. In lithium plating and stripping processes, these may include the lithium ion transport in the electrolyte and in the electrode/electrolyte interphase, such as the SEI, and always the kinetic hindrance of the lithium ion reduction and oxidation processes at the electrode itself, influencing the charge transfer resistance.
To reduce the flammability of the electrolyte solution, organophosphorus compounds, such as phosphates and cyclic Pzs, have been investigated as an additive or co-solvent to the electrolyte solution. PA compounds, which include a phosphorus-nitrogen double bond, and additional substituents on the phosphorus and nitrogen, are known in the art as synthetic intermediates in the formation of polyphosphazene compounds or cyclic Pz compounds. PA compounds have been disclosed for use in positive electrodes of lithium primary cells and for use in electrolyte solutions in combination with an aprotic organic solvent. See Wu et al., “An Electrochemically Compatible and Flame-Retardant Electrolyte Additive for Safe Lithium Ion Batteries”, J. Power Sources 227 (2013) 106-110, expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, which discusses a phosphazenic compound as an electrolyte additive. The phosphazenic compound was triethoxyphosphazen-N-phosphoryldiethylester (PNP), which included a phosphine oxide functional group bonded to a nitrogen atom of the phosphazenic compound. The electrochemical characterization of the PNP-containing electrolyte was tested in MCMB/Li half-cells at 0% loading, 10% loading, 20% loading, 50% loading, and pure PNP, showing a 20% decrease in capacity at 20% loading. At 10% loading, there was little observed difference when compared to traditional electrolytes. However, loadings in excess of 20%, for example, at 50% and 100%, were not able to cycle effectively.
US 2015340739 (Klaehn et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an electrolyte solution comprising at least one PA compound and a metal salt. The at least one PA compound comprises a compound of the chemical structure X—N═P(R1,R2,R3), where X is an organosilyl group (e.g., trimethyl silyl), an alkyl group, or an aryl group (e.g., a tert-butyl group) and each of R1, R2, and R3 is independently selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, or an aryloxy group, or a sulfur or nitrogen analogue thereof. The PA compound is an acyclic (e.g., linear) compound that includes a double bond between a phosphorus atom and a nitrogen atom of the PA compound. Three pendant groups are bonded to the phosphorus atom, and a pendant group is bonded to the nitrogen atom. The PA compound is a monomeric Pz compound. A cationic pendant group may also be used as at least one of R1, R2, and R3. The choice of functional group (X) bonded to the nitrogen atom may be more limited by synthetic chemistry techniques than is the choice of functional group bonded to the phosphorus atom. The pendant groups on each of the phosphorus atom and the nitrogen atom may be the same as, or different from, one another. The PA compound should not include a halogen directly bonded to the phosphorus for stability. However, a halogen may otherwise be a substituent.
U.S. 20160156067 (Suzuki et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a non-aqueous electrolytic solution which includes a solvent component including a glyme solvent and a phosphazene solvent; and an alkali metal salt composed of an alkali metal cation and an anion, the alkali metal salt being dissolved in the solvent component. The phosphazene solvent is a cyclic phosphazene compound, with six substituents (two on each phosphorus), X1 to X6, each independently representing a halogen atom or OR1, R1 is a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic group or a substituted or unsubstituted saturated aliphatic group, the aromatic group and the saturated aliphatic group each optionally contain a halogen atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or a silicon atom, and the saturated aliphatic group is linear or cyclic. The mixture of Suzuki et al includes an organic solvent, such as a carbonate ester, which is used in an electrolytic solution, which has a low flash point ranging from 10 to 160° C. Suzuki et al discusses the use of a phosphazene flame retardants added to the organic solvents in limited ratios. Suzuki et al. states that cyclic phosphazene compounds are more stable electrochemically than chain phosphazene compounds; therefore, when used as a solvent in a non-aqueous electrolytic solution, a cyclic phosphazene compound can contribute to maintaining the flame retardancy of the non-aqueous electrolytic solution and the high performance of the cell over a long period of time. Additionally, the cyclic phosphazene compound is more stable electrochemically and less decomposable than, for example, other types of cyclic phosphazene compounds containing an amino group in a substituent. The cyclic phosphazene compound can be synthesized by a commonly-known reaction using hexafluorophosphazene and sodium alkoxide. The glyme solvent that can be used in the non-aqueous electrolytic solution refers to a glycol diether, and is specifically an aprotic solvent which is a glycol ether terminally substituted with an alkyl group. The cyclic phosphazenes were hexa-halogen (F, Cl), or penta-halogen (F, Cl), with a single ethyloxy group or a phenyloxy group, but Suzuli et al. suggests that this substituent may more generally also be an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an amino group, an alkylthio group, or an arylthio group. See also JP 2012-059391 A and WO 2013/032004 A1.
US 20160276707, (Holub et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses phosphonate flame retardant additives for lithium batteries, comprising phosphonate diesters having substituents R1 and R2 which are independent from each other methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or n-butyl. These compounds include dimethyl phosphite, ethyl methyl phosphite, methyl n-propyl phosphite, n-butyl methyl phosphite, diethyl phosphite, ethyl n-proply phosphite, ethyl n-butyl phosphite, di-n-propyl phosphite, n-butyl n-propyl phosphite, or di-n-butyl phosphite. dimethyl phosphite is preferred. Other monophosphorus additives are also known. Holub et al. also discloses oxalate-comprising anode film forming additives, which include lithium oxalate, oxalato phosphate such as lithium tetrafluoro (oxalato) phosphate, oxalato borates, or mixtures thereof. Oxalato borates are preferred. Oxalato borates include dimethyl oxalate, lithium bis(oxalato) borate, ammonium bis(oxalato) borate, lithium difluoro (oxalato) borate, or mixtures thereof. More preferred are bis(oxalato) borate comprising compounds, in particular lithium bis(oxalato) borate.
US 20160020489, (Rhodes et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discusses use of cyclic polyphosphazene derivatives which include either fluorinated groups, methoxy groups, ethoxy groups, ethers, linear aliphatics, and chlorinated derivatives are desirable as flame retardant compounds. These must be combined in appropriate amounts within the electrolyte in order to impart reduced flammability while maintaining desirable properties including ionic conductivity and wide operating temperature. Using a concentration of between 10-50% of 2-ethoxy-2,4,4,6,6-pentafluoro-1,3,5,2λ5,4λ5,6λ5 triazatriphosphinine, a cyclic polyphosphazene derivative, imparts reduced flammability while maintaining reasonable electrolyte properties. Substantially higher concentrations of this compound were not miscible in an electrolyte mixture composed of LiPF6, EC, EMC, and methyl butyrate (MB). Specific additives are Tris(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)phosphate (TTFEP) (FRA-A), Dimethyl methylphosphonate (DMMP) (FRA-B), Trimethyl phosphate (TMP) (FRA-C), 2-Ethoxy-2,4,4,6,6-pentafluoro-1,3,5,2λ5,4λ5,-6λ5 triazatriphosphinine (Phoslyte-Hishicolin E, CP1, FRA-D), 1-ethyl-3-methylimidazolium, bis(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)imide (EMI-TFSI) (FRA-E), and 2,4,6-Tris(trifluoromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine (TTFMT).
US 20160126594 (Kodama et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a nonaqueous solvent with a combustion inhibitor pentafluorocyclophosphazene with a substituent having 3 or fewer C—H bonds. Other components include a phosphoric acid ester compound, a phosphoric acid amide compound, and a phosphazene compound. The cyclic phosphazene compound may have an amino group. For example, the cyclic phosphazene may be pentafluoro, methoxy cyclophosphazene. The cyclic phosphazene may be a triaza- or tetraaza-composition.
US 20160141720 (Onazaki et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a liquid non-aqueous electrolyte composition which comprises having monofluorophosphate anions and difluorophosphate anions, and a fluorine-containing ether compound.
US 20160200748 (Galiano et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses use of a fluorinated solvent for lithium electrolytes, having a dialkyl phosphonate ester terminus with a fluorinated olefin tail.
US 20160237098 (Haruna et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a non-aqueous electrolyte solution which contains lithium hexafluorophosphate and a boroxine compound.
US 20150295275 (Han et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses use of a cyclophosphazene additive for a non-aqueous electrolyte, in which five substituents are each independently a halogen or a halogen-containing group, and the remaining substituent is an alkylamine or alkylether.
See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,483; 4,157,941; 4,159,229; 4,248,868; 4,270,957; 4,483,908; 4,613,676; 4,719,288; 4,722,877; 4,727,060; 4,772,433; 4,810,599; 4,828,945; 4,863,903; 4,931,591; 4,985,317; 5,041,346; 5,061,581; 5,071,532; 5,110,694; 5,114,809; 5,153,080; 5,153,082; 5,176,969; 5,180,645; 5,188,783; 5,190,695; 5,229,227; 5,337,184; 5,420,000; 5,426,005; 5,443,601; 5,455,127; 5,474,860; 5,523,179; 5,532,077; 5,548,055; 5,567,783; 5,576,120; 5,580,681; 5,582,623; 5,591,545; 5,599,435; 5,609,972; 5,633,098; 5,648,011; 5,660,948; 5,672,446; 5,672,465; 5,681,357; 5,686,201; 5,688,293; 5,698,338; 5,700,298; 5,707,760; 5,716,421; 5,725,968; 5,728,489; 5,731,104; 5,731,105; 5,733,681; 5,741,606; 5,744,264; 5,753,388; 5,756,231; 5,780,182; 5,783,333; 5,786,110; 5,789,108; 5,789,110; 5,795,679; 5,814,420; 5,824,434; 5,830,600; 5,834,135; 5,837,015; 5,843,592; 5,846,673; 5,851,504; 5,853,916; 5,869,207; 5,912,093; 5,916,708; 5,919,587; 5,962,169; 5,998,559; 6,007,947; 6,013,393; 6,015,638; 6,030,720; 6,063,899; 6,087,426; 6,096,453; 6,103,419; 6,103,426; 6,110,619; 6,159,640; 6,168,885; 6,183,718; 6,200,707; 6,203,949; 6,207,326; 6,210,831; 6,217,623; 6,223,449; 6,225,009; 6,238,821; 6,287,719; 6,306,546; 6,312,853; 6,316,141; 6,316,149; 6,328,770; 6,337,101; 6,337,156; 6,341,057; 6,365,300; 6,376,123; 6,379,842; 6,379,846; 6,391,492; 6,395,423; 6,406,814; 6,413,675; 6,413,676; 6,416,905; 6,444,370; 6,447,952; 6,472,104; 6,475,679; 6,475,680; 6,482,545; 6,489,064; 6,492,449; 6,495,287; 6,495,289; 6,509,122; 6,511,769; 6,524,737; 6,541,697; 6,544,400; 6,544,690; 6,555,026; 6,558,850; 6,579,643; 6,596,440; 6,599,664; 6,605,237; 6,613,475; 6,617,078; 6,645,675; 6,649,033; 6,664,006; 6,667,106; 6,673,273; 6,677,085; 6,682,849; 6,699,623; 6,709,785; 6,721,168; 6,726,733; 6,730,435; 6,743,549; 6,746,794; 6,759,164; 6,759,460; 6,790,243; 6,794,086; 6,797,019; 6,803,151; 6,815,119; 6,828,065; 6,833,218; 6,841,301; 6,869,547; 6,878,488; 6,893,774; 6,908,186; 6,924,061; 6,936,761; 6,939,647; 6,955,867; 6,991,876; 7,005,206; 7,008,564; 7,052,805; 7,060,744; 7,067,219; 7,077,516; 7,081,320; 7,084,290; 7,091,266; 7,094,501; 7,099,142; 7,105,254; 7,118,694; 7,129,005; 7,192,564; 7,195,840; 7,198,865; 7,198,870; 7,211,351; 7,226,702; 7,229,719; 7,238,450; 7,238,451; 7,241,530; 7,247,740; 7,253,017; 7,255,965; 7,265,379; 7,267,908; 7,270,912; 7,273,597; 7,282,295; 7,282,297; 7,285,362; 7,291,782; 7,295,423; 7,316,855; 7,342,770; 7,344,804; 7,352,558; 7,377,690; 7,378,193; 7,390,591; 7,410,731; 7,429,433; 7,442,471; 7,452,632; 7,473,491; 7,476,468; 7,494,745; 7,498,102; 7,507,687; 7,508,651; 7,514,180; 7,524,439; 7,544,445; 7,553,584; 7,557,637; 7,560,595; 7,572,554; 7,579,112; 7,579,117; 7,579,118; 7,582,380; 7,585,587; 7,585,994; 7,588,859; 7,594,982; 7,598,002; 7,604,895; 7,635,530; 7,656,125; 7,678,505; 7,695,860; 7,695,862; 7,709,158; 7,713,449; 7,718,321; 7,718,826; 7,731,765; 7,736,806; 7,745,047; 7,759,418; 7,771,496; 7,771,880; 7,781,098; 7,781,105; 7,790,312; 7,790,315; 7,791,861; 7,811,700; 7,811,707; 7,811,708; 7,816,032; 7,820,328; 7,824,800; 7,828,728; 7,829,212; 7,829,242; 7,838,143; 7,838,144; 7,851,090; 7,858,216; 7,858,222; 7,871,721; 7,875,204; 7,875,393; 7,883,794; 7,887,970; 7,901,830; 7,919,629; 7,923,801; 7,939,198; 7,939,199; 7,939,206; 7,951,495; 7,960,061; 7,965,062; 7,976,983; 7,977,393; 7,988,746; 7,989,109; 7,993,780; 7,993,782; 8,000,084; 8,003,241; 8,003,256; 8,004,057; 8,007,940; 8,012,615; 8,013,412; 8,021,775; 8,026,008; 8,030,500; 8,034,491; 8,048,569; 8,057,937; 8,062,796; 8,067,107; 8,071,233; 8,072,734; 8,076,031; 8,076,032; 8,084,998; 8,092,940; 8,092,942; 8,105,733; 8,114,171; 8,119,038; 8,119,288; 8,124,269; 8,124,274; 8,129,052; 8,133,614; 8,137,844; 8,138,380; 8,148,009; 8,153,307; 8,158,282; 8,163,204; 8,163,441; 8,168,326; 8,168,330; 8,168,331; 8,168,831; 8,178,009; 8,178,215; 8,182,943; 8,187,749; 8,192,863; 8,206,468; 8,206,469; 8,211,336; 8,216,722; 8,221,915; 8,227,103; 8,227,105; 8,227,114; 8,236,446; 8,236,449; 8,241,789; 8,241,793; 8,257,866; 8,257,870; 8,263,248; 8,263,697; 8,268,197; 8,269,260; 8,269,302; 8,274,126; 8,277,975; 8,283,071; 8,283,325; 8,284,539; 8,287,483; 8,293,398; 8,301,322; 8,308,971; 8,309,240; 8,318,342; 8,323,815; 8,334,075; 8,357,450; 8,357,464; 8,357,468; 8,361,658; 8,367,755; 8,377,586; 8,377,596; 8,384,058; 8,389,173; 8,415,045; 8,420,266; 8,426,060; 8,435,679; 8,441,090; 8,445,136; 8,450,012; 8,455,141; 8,465,871; 8,466,533; 8,470,472; 8,476,727; 8,481,195; 8,482,093; 8,486,560; 8,486,565; 8,492,023; 8,492,033; 8,501,339; 8,512,896; 8,512,899; 8,513,758; 8,518,525; 8,524,399; 8,525,287; 8,530,099; 8,530,940; 8,530,991; 8,530,992; 8,530,993; 8,540,899; 8,541,136; 8,546,023; 8,546,853; 8,556,996; 8,557,444; 8,558,286; 8,562,873; 8,574,773; 8,579,994; 8,580,430; 8,580,432; 8,580,438; 8,586,238; 8,592,075; 8,592,081; 8,597,815; 8,597,827; 8,599,534; 8,617,736; 8,623,543; 8,623,556; 8,623,964; 8,628,873; 8,632,898; 8,643,064; 8,647,773; 8,652,686; 8,652,688; 8,658,062; 8,663,841; 8,669,114; 8,673,499; 8,673,503; 8,679,670; 8,679,684; 8,679,686; 8,685,569; 8,686,074; 8,691,444; 8,703,310; 8,703,344; 8,703,345; 8,709,531; 8,715,863; 8,715,865; 8,728,170; 8,734,668; 8,734,674; 8,734,983; 8,734,988; 8,735,005; 8,741,486; 8,741,500; 8,748,046; 8,754,138; 8,758,946; 8,764,853; 8,765,295; 8,765,303; 8,765,306; 8,778,522; 8,778,533; 8,778,540; 8,778,546; 8,784,694; 8,785,022; 8,785,034; 8,786,932; 8,790,814; 8,795,886; 8,795,903; 8,801,810; 8,802,285; 8,808,924; 8,814,956; 8,815,432; 8,815,443; 8,815,453; 8,822,084; 8,822,088; 8,828,580; 8,828,605; 8,841,014; 8,841,035; 8,845,764; 8,846,249; 8,846,251; 8,846,922; 8,852,801; 8,852,808; 8,852,813; 8,858,837; 8,859,149; 8,865,355; 8,870,810; 8,871,385; 8,871,390; 8,889,285; 8,889,301; 8,895,189; 8,900,754; 8,906,447; 8,906,515; 8,906,548; 8,906,549; 8,907,133; 8,911,639; 8,922,959; 8,927,127; 8,927,775; 8,929,054; 8,936,882; 8,940,444; 8,940,446; 8,945,774; 8,951,670; 8,951,673; 8,951,676; 8,962,173; 8,968,820; 8,968,921; 8,974,947; 8,980,474; 8,981,723; 8,986,881; 8,999,008; 8,999,009; 9,011,731; 9,012,093; 9,012,094; 9,017,879; 9,029,019; 9,029,022; 9,034,519; 9,039,788; 9,059,477; 9,059,481; 9,065,080; 9,070,948; 9,076,589; 9,076,591; 9,077,037; 9,077,046; 9,093,693; 9,093,716; 9,093,722; 9,099,252; 9,099,738; 9,099,756; 9,105,908; 9,105,942; 9,111,684; 9,112,210; 9,112,212; 9,112,236; 9,112,239; 9,118,088; 9,120,121; 9,123,941; 9,123,969; 9,123,973; 9,129,754; 9,129,756; 9,130,214; 9,130,243; 9,130,245; 9,130,246; 9,134,547; 9,142,357; 9,147,874; 9,147,906; 9,166,206; 9,166,222; 9,166,249; 9,172,076; 9,172,088; 9,172,094; 9,183,994; 9,183,995; 9,184,467; 9,184,468; 9,187,834; 9,187,835; 9,190,616; 9,190,667; 9,190,695; 9,190,696; 9,190,698; 9,196,781; 9,196,926; 9,200,375; 9,203,084; 9,203,107; 9,203,113; 9,206,210; 9,207,513; 9,209,446; 9,209,456; 9,214,659; 9,214,696; 9,219,274; 9,225,003; 9,225,038; 9,227,850; 9,230,746; 9,231,243; 9,236,599; 9,236,633; 9,236,634; 9,236,635; 9,240,614; 9,245,691; 9,246,150; 9,252,399; 9,252,419; 9,252,422; 9,252,455; 9,252,456; 9,257,720; 9,259,690; 9,263,731; 9,263,764; 9,269,961; 9,273,399; 9,276,268; 9,281,541; 9,281,543; 9,284,264; 9,284,324; 9,287,560; 9,293,236; 9,293,749; 9,293,773; 9,293,787; 9,293,790; 9,293,796; 9,324,992; 9,325,004; 9,331,353; 9,343,741; 9,350,044; 9,350,055; RE37076; 20010004506; 20010004507; 20010010881; 20010012590; 20010033974; 20010045364; 20020014616; 20020018929; 20020028387; 20020031701; 20020034692; 20020034757; 20020039275; 20020042003; 20020048706; 20020055040; 20020055047; 20020070374; 20020074972; 20020076611; 20020085968; 20020086206; 20020090331; 20020090547; 20020094311; 20020098135; 20020100725; 20020102196; 20020110739; 20020122979; 20020122980; 20020127162; 20020127169; 20020127454; 20020128364; 20020136681; 20020136683; 20020150524; 20020155353; 20020159943; 20020160253; 20020160257; 20020160258; 20020160270; 20020160271; 20020182488; 20020185627; 20020193533; 20020197522; 20020197531; 20030003358; 20030003360; 20030003369; 20030013007; 20030014859; 20030031933; 20030038024; 20030059683; 20030068555; 20030082446; 20030082458; 20030091904; 20030094599; 20030099884; 20030108801; 20030113635; 20030125437; 20030129500; 20030148191; 20030170548; 20030175597; 20030175598; 20030180625; 20030186110; 20030190531; 20030198868; 20030207178; 20030211389; 20040009404; 20040013927; 20040016455; 20040028585; 20040036444; 20040038122; 20040038124; 20040038127; 20040039134; 20040050414; 20040053138; 20040072683; 20040084080; 20040085710; 20040091774; 20040126305; 20040126658; 20040126659; 20040139587; 20040142246; 20040146778; 20040146786; 20040151985; 20040157122; 20040158091; 20040170901; 20040175622; 20040189762; 20040189763; 20040191617; 20040191635; 20040192853; 20040201878; 20040214090; 20040218347; 20040220348; 20040229127; 20040234859; 20040248014; 20040253520; 20050008938; 20050042503; 20050042515; 20050085655; 20050089890; 20050095197; 20050095504; 20050095506; 20050106458; 20050106460; 20050106470; 20050118503; 20050123836; 20050136329; 20050153207; 20050158626; 20050164093; 20050170253; 20050170254; 20050174092; 20050175529; 20050175894; 20050175895; 20050175904; 20050181280; 20050186481; 20050196672; 20050214700; 20050215764; 20050221168; 20050221192; 20050221193; 20050228087; 20050233207; 20050233212; 20050233214; 20050244704; 20050249656; 20050249667; 20050250011; 20050250015; 20050255385; 20050260120; 20050266292; 20050272214; 20050277023; 20050287439; 20060019131; 20060019167; 20060032046; 20060034943; 20060035137; 20060035154; 20060046151; 20060073381; 20060078790; 20060088763; 20060105244; 20060109608; 20060112539; 20060115579; 20060121346; 20060121355; 20060137158; 20060147371; 20060147795; 20060147807; 20060154144; 20060154147; 20060159999; 20060166098; 20060172200; 20060174934; 20060177740; 20060180796; 20060194119; 20060204834; 20060204856; 20060204857; 20060210867; 20060210873; 20060210883; 20060216612; 20060217568; 20060228468; 20060240327; 20060246343; 20060269834; 20060281010; 20060281011; 20060292451; 20070015053; 20070020529; 20070026315; 20070027129; 20070029972; 20070037046; 20070037063; 20070040154; 20070042266; 20070043158; 20070048209; 20070048596; 20070048622; 20070048623; 20070051620; 20070054180; 20070054186; 20070065727; 20070077496; 20070085059; 20070092549; 20070092798; 20070099072; 20070099084; 20070099090; 20070100012; 20070117007; 20070117026; 20070122698; 20070141470; 20070146965; 20070149496; 20070160901; 20070166617; 20070172739; 20070172740; 20070180688; 20070181177; 20070182418; 20070183954; 20070190424; 20070207384; 20070212583; 20070212615; 20070216469; 20070218371; 20070243454; 20070243470; 20070254213; 20070292746; 20070292750; 20070298314; 20080008928; 20080008933; 20080020276; 20080020284; 20080020285; 20080026297; 20080032197; 20080038641; 20080044729; 20080044736; 20080051495; 20080057386; 20080063585; 20080063588; 20080066297; 20080070076; 20080075999; 20080076023; 20080089830; 20080096056; 20080099734; 20080107586; 20080113266; 20080118428; 20080118843; 20080119421; 20080131772; 20080138700; 20080152996; 20080153005; 20080160417; 20080164444; 20080171263; 20080171268; 20080176141; 20080193840; 20080193848; 20080193855; 20080209876; 20080213588; 20080213661; 20080213662; 20080224100; 20080231237; 20080233477; 20080241693; 20080241699; 20080254361; 20080261116; 20080269492; 20080286649; 20080305401; 20080311025; 20080318135; 20090004094; 20090005824; 20090011340; 20090017364; 20090017386; 20090023070; 20090023071; 20090027827; 20090029138; 20090029193; 20090029237; 20090035656; 20090047579; 20090075176; 20090081547; 20090081548; 20090090640; 20090104523; 20090117466; 20090117467; 20090123813; 20090130567; 20090136830; 20090136834; 20090136854; 20090148771; 20090148777; 20090155696; 20090155697; 20090169463; 20090169725; 20090169996; 20090178969; 20090181296; 20090186258; 20090186267; 20090186276; 20090186277; 20090191464; 20090208832; 20090208835; 20090236973; 20090242830; 20090246625; 20090246628; 20090253035; 20090253046; 20090256528; 20090259420; 20090269511; 20090269654; 20090269673; 20090280400; 20090280414; 20090286163; 20090291330; 20090292105; 20090297935; 20090297937; 20090305016; 20090311587; 20090325017; 20100000079; 20100003401; 20100003603; 20100009260; 20100014215; 20100015514; 20100015521; 20100018034; 20100021800; 20100021815; 20100021819; 20100028784; 20100047695; 20100062345; 20100068461; 20100068605; 20100068628; 20100075195; 20100075222; 20100075225; 20100078599; 20100086823; 20100090650; 20100092869; 20100104950; 20100112443; 20100119881; 20100119883; 20100119956; 20100120179; 20100124691; 20100125082; 20100125087; 20100136410; 20100143770; 20100143798; 20100151303; 20100159346; 20100164436; 20100166961; 20100167121; 20100167129; 20100173139; 20100173198; 20100176337; 20100178531; 20100178555; 20100178562; 20100178567; 20100178568; 20100180889; 20100183907; 20100183917; 20100190059; 20100193370; 20100196766; 20100200403; 20100203370; 20100209782; 20100210745; 20100216016; 20100216023; 20100216027; 20100216033; 20100224824; 20100233523; 20100239902; 20100239917; 20100240813; 20100248078; 20100255356; 20100255383; 20100263201; 20100263910; 20100279155; 20100285352; 20100285354; 20100285358; 20100285373; 20100291293; 20100291429; 20100291443; 20100291444; 20100293779; 20100297502; 20100297510; 20100299008; 20100304205; 20100304223; 20100310941; 20100320089; 20100323238; 20100330410; 20100330419; 20100330421; 20100330423; 20100330425; 20100330433; 20110003213; 20110005065; 20110012067; 20110014279; 20110014522; 20110014523; 20110014527; 20110020704; 20110020706; 20110024396; 20110027656; 20110033734; 20110033756; 20110039144; 20110039157; 20110045346; 20110049745; 20110052966; 20110059349; 20110064988; 20110064999; 20110067230; 20110070489; 20110070495; 20110070504; 20110076542; 20110076572; 20110077880; 20110081563; 20110081575; 20110081581; 20110086781; 20110097624; 20110097628; 20110097630; 20110098463; 20110104553; 20110104565; 20110111294; 20110111304; 20110114896; 20110117407; 20110117445; 20110117446; 20110123869; 20110136006; 20110136019; 20110139331; 20110139730; 20110143201; 20110143202; 20110143207; 20110143217; 20110143219; 20110151324; 20110159329; 20110159365; 20110159366; 20110159377; 20110159379; 20110171502; 20110171539; 20110177393; 20110178306; 20110181249; 20110183216; 20110189512; 20110189520; 20110189548; 20110189579; 20110195318; 20110200874; 20110206979; 20110206994; 20110207000; 20110212359; 20110229761; 20110236751; 20110236765; 20110236772; 20110236798; 20110236799; 20110240064; 20110244313; 20110250503; 20110250626; 20110256457; 20110264381; 20110269010; 20110274976; 20110274977; 20110278170; 20110281159; 20110287316; 20110287318; 20110293997; 20110300444; 20110300450; 20110301931; 20110305949; 20110305958; 20110311865; 20110311881; 20110319426; 20120003508; 20120003514; 20120003518; 20120007560; 20120009481; 20120009483; 20120015249; 20120021266; 20120021286; 20120021294; 20120021303; 20120028105; 20120034500; 20120034512; 20120034523; 20120038967; 20120045670; 20120045697; 20120052401; 20120058377; 20120058398; 20120060360; 20120064396; 20120064398; 20120064399; 20120064409; 20120070741; 20120077076; 20120077082; 20120077091; 20120082873; 20120082890; 20120082901; 20120082902; 20120082903; 20120088155; 20120088162; 20120094178; 20120094188; 20120094194; 20120097194; 20120100438; 20120105007; 20120107680; 20120107697; 20120107726; 20120110835; 20120115018; 20120115041; 20120121974; 20120121989; 20120121991; 20120129019; 20120129045; 20120129046; 20120133341; 20120135312; 20120135313; 20120141864; 20120141866; 20120141867; 20120141869; 20120141870; 20120141878; 20120141883; 20120141884; 20120148896; 20120148897; 20120148922; 20120149852; 20120155507; 20120164519; 20120164541; 20120169297; 20120171535; 20120171536; 20120171542; 20120175552; 20120177995; 20120178145; 20120183842; 20120183843; 20120183856; 20120183865; 20120183866; 20120188086; 20120189910; 20120189920; 20120202112; 20120208087; 20120218683; 20120219865; 20120225331; 20120225358; 20120225359; 20120231308; 20120231325; 20120231336; 20120231352; 20120232285; 20120244391; 20120244417; 20120249080; 20120251886; 20120251892; 20120251896; 20120270076; 20120270112; 20120273737; 20120276445; 20120282530; 20120288750; 20120288751; 20120288769; 20120289887; 20120292196; 20120292197; 20120293916; 20120295155; 20120295165; 20120295166; 20120297611; 20120301789; 20120301797; 20120308894; 20120315535; 20120315546; 20120315549; 20120321959; 20120323036; 20120326073; 20120328942; 20120328952; 20130001092; 20130004839; 20130004852; 20130004859; 20130004862; 20130011728; 20130011736; 20130017443; 20130017453; 20130020557; 20130022861; 20130022863; 20130022880; 20130026409; 20130034762; 20130040203; 20130043057; 20130043125; 20130043843; 20130045427; 20130048923; 20130052508; 20130052528; 20130052542; 20130055559; 20130059172; 20130059195; 20130065122; 20130065130; 20130067726; 20130069601; 20130069658; 20130069661; 20130070391; 20130071733; 20130071739; 20130071762; 20130072154; 20130078525; 20130084495; 20130084496; 20130084501; 20130084505; 20130088204; 20130089793; 20130090900; 20130092866; 20130095351; 20130095392; 20130100563; 20130108539; 20130108802; 20130108899; 20130108920; 20130108930; 20130115520; 20130115529; 20130115531; 20130122361; 20130128488; 20130130069; 20130130108; 20130130121; 20130130125; 20130130126; 20130130128; 20130135110; 20130136981; 20130141693; 20130143090; 20130143129; 20130149567; 20130149596; 20130149602; 20130149605; 20130157141; 20130157147; 20130157149; 20130157152; 20130163148; 20130164571; 20130164611; 20130164612; 20130164628; 20130167363; 20130169238; 20130171340; 20130171500; 20130171502; 20130171512; 20130177814; 20130177818; 20130178011; 20130183579; 20130183580; 20130189575; 20130189579; 20130194723; 20130195805; 20130196223; 20130196235; 20130199936; 20130202920; 20130202945; 20130202955; 20130202956; 20130202959; 20130202967; 20130202973; 20130206606; 20130209348; 20130209860; 20130209869; 20130209870; 20130209887; 20130209897; 20130216894; 20130216899; 20130216907; 20130216908; 20130216918; 20130216920; 20130224576; 20130224583; 20130224603; 20130224604; 20130224605; 20130230772; 20130230773; 20130230779; 20130232772; 20130234074; 20130236750; 20130236766; 20130244095; 20130244102; 20130244107; 20130244133; 20130252090; 20130252101; 20130252112; 20130252114; 20130260222; 20130260229; 20130260232; 20130260246; 20130260254; 20130260255; 20130264999; 20130266827; 20130266846; 20130266858; 20130266866; 20130271085; 20130271089; 20130277599; 20130280579; 20130280592; 20130280601; 20130280621; 20130288083; 20130288084; 20130288113; 20130288120; 20130288136; 20130288138; 20130295439; 20130295461; 20130295465; 20130295492; 20130302650; 20130302679; 20130302697; 20130302702; 20130302704; 20130309527; 20130309549; 20130309561; 20130309564; 20130309571; 20130309580; 20130316233; 20130316248; 20130319870; 20130320582; 20130320928; 20130323571; 20130323585; 20130323595; 20130323605; 20130327648; 20130330609; 20130330611; 20130330637; 20130337189; 20130337304; 20130337335; 20130337338; 20130337339; 20130337340; 20130337341; 20130337343; 20130337346; 20130344360; 20130344383; 20130344390; 20130344391; 20130344392; 20130344396; 20130344397; 20140011081; 20140011088; 20140015160; 20140017547; 20140017549; 20140017557; 20140017558; 20140017559; 20140017568; 20140017571; 20140017573; 20140023884; 20140023932; 20140023934; 20140027677; 20140030559; 20140030609; 20140030610; 20140030623; 20140038006; 20140038043; 20140038059; 20140038060; 20140045015; 20140045016; 20140045017; 20140045019; 20140045020; 20140045021; 20140045022; 20140045065; 20140045096; 20140050910; 20140050972; 20140057153; 20140057168; 20140057169; 20140057172; 20140057173; 20140057179; 20140059820; 20140060859; 20140065461; 20140065479; 20140072837; 20140072843; 20140072871; 20140072877; 20140072879; 20140075745; 20140080012; 20140087214; 20140087250; 20140087251; 20140087257; 20140093780; 20140093783; 20140093787; 20140099528; 20140099539; 20140099557; 20140099560; 20140102884; 20140104754; 20140106219; 20140107326; 20140113202; 20140113203; 20140117940; 20140125292; 20140127567; 20140127575; 20140131217; 20140132220; 20140134499; 20140134501; 20140134521; 20140138591; 20140141336; 20140141337; 20140141340; 20140146440; 20140147710; 20140147741; 20140147752; 20140154546; 20140154557; 20140154559; 20140154587; 20140154590; 20140162108; 20140162130; 20140162131; 20140162135; 20140166929; 20140166939; 20140170303; 20140170465; 20140170475; 20140170480; 20140170482; 20140170498; 20140170500; 20140170503; 20140170524; 20140173300; 20140176074; 20140176076; 20140178759; 20140178770; 20140178772; 20140184162; 20140184172; 20140193712; 20140196631; 20140197797; 20140197801; 20140197802; 20140197805; 20140199585; 20140199599; 20140199600; 20140199613; 20140205905; 20140205908; 20140212716; 20140212752; 20140212761; 20140212763; 20140212770; 20140220417; 20140220422; 20140220450; 20140225569; 20140227432; 20140227548; 20140227584; 20140230887; 20140234693; 20140234705; 20140234711; 20140234712; 20140234713; 20140234726; 20140234727; 20140234732; 20140239905; 20140242445; 20140242453; 20140242469; 20140242474; 20140245599; 20140246905; 20140248521; 20140248526; 20140248537; 20140255792; 20140255802; 20140256534; 20140264198; 20140266075; 20140272132; 20140272489; 20140272524; 20140272531; 20140272553; 20140272558; 20140272567; 20140272568; 20140272574; 20140272576; 20140272577; 20140272578; 20140272579; 20140272580; 20140272583; 20140272591; 20140287301; 20140287305; 20140287323; 20140287325; 20140287330; 20140293507; 20140295268; 20140295270; 20140295275; 20140295290; 20140302354; 20140302373; 20140302400; 20140302401; 20140302402; 20140302403; 20140306162; 20140308562; 20140308583; 20140308585; 20140308588; 20140310951; 20140312269; 20140314948; 20140315072; 20140315091; 20140315097; 20140315104; 20140319649; 20140322579; 20140322602; 20140322608; 20140329120; 20140329131; 20140329150; 20140332715; 20140335406; 20140335410; 20140335411; 20140342200; 20140342209; 20140342223; 20140342228; 20140342240; 20140342244; 20140342249; 20140346618; 20140349182; 20140349186; 20140353146; 20140356703; 20140356708; 20140356735; 20140363735; 20140363746; 20140370379; 20140370380; 20140370387; 20140370396; 20140376160; 20140377635; 20140377648; 20140377667; 20140377668; 20150002162; 20150004444; 20150004480; 20150004482; 20150004488; 20150004495; 20150010460; 20150010784; 20150014184; 20150014581; 20150014605; 20150017541; 20150017543; 20150017544; 20150017549; 20150017550; 20150022957; 20150024121; 20150024248; 20150024249; 20150024251; 20150024279; 20150030856; 20150030906; 20150030939; 20150037675; 20150037686; 20150037689; 20150037690; 20150044517; 20150044533; 20150044556; 20150044564; 20150044565; 20150044571; 20150044573; 20150044581; 20150050535; 20150050564; 20150050565; 20150056488; 20150056499; 20150056507; 20150056509; 20150056514; 20150056516; 20150056521; 20150062687; 20150064514; 20150064538; 20150064568; 20150064574; 20150064575; 20150064578; 20150064580; 20150069307; 20150072225; 20150072232; 20150072234; 20150072247; 20150073632; 20150079477; 20150079483; 20150079484; 20150086859; 20150086865; 20150086868; 20150086876; 20150086877; 20150089797; 20150093459; 20150093631; 20150093647; 20150093653; 20150093654; 20150093655; 20150093659; 20150099165; 20150099171; 20150099178; 20150099179; 20150099184; 20150099185; 20150099187; 20150099188; 20150099190; 20150099191; 20150099192; 20150102257; 20150104701; 20150104712; 20150104716; 20150110971; 20150111078; 20150111086; 20150111088; 20150111099; 20150111101; 20150111107; 20150118558; 20150118565; 20150118572; 20150118588; 20150125595; 20150125752; 20150125759; 20150125761; 20150131047; 20150132648; 20150132649; 20150137030; 20150140206; 20150140397; 20150140398; 20150140427; 20150140434; 20150140446; 20150140449; 20150143806; 20150147602; 20150147624; 20150147642; 20150147645; 20150147662; 20150152566; 20150155546; 20150155556; 20150155557; 20150155559; 20150155598; 20150162131; 20150162139; 20150162588; 20150162602; 20150162603; 20150162772; 20150171414; 20150171426; 20150171467; 20150179976; 20150180001; 20150180023; 20150180087; 20150180249; 20150188125; 20150188187; 20150188189; 20150188191; 20150191423; 20150191607; 20150191841; 20150194702; 20150200390; 20150200420; 20150200422; 20150203516; 20150207147; 20150207174; 20150207176; 20150207184; 20150210044; 20150214529; 20150214573; 20150214577; 20150221936; 20150221983; 20150221987; 20150228980; 20150236343; 20150236372; 20150236378; 20150236379; 20150236380; 20150243936; 20150243962; 20150243972; 20150243973; 20150243987; 20150243988; 20150244041; 20150248149; 20150249247; 20150249262; 20150255771; 20150261254; 20150262761; 20150263342; 20150263379; 20150263543; 20150270552; 20150270573; 20150280218; 20150280219; 20150280229; 20150280239; 20150280267; 20150280281; 20150288028; 20150288031; 20150288034; 20150295224; 20150295241; 20150295275; 20150295276; 20150299852; 20150303463; 20150303481; 20150303511; 20150311503; 20150311509; 20150311525; 20150311534; 20150311564; 20150318530; 20150318543; 20150318555; 20150318570; 20150318572; 20150318574; 20150318578; 20150318580; 20150321920; 20150325831; 20150325843; 20150325852; 20150325855; 20150325856; 20150325880; 20150325882; 20150325884; 20150333310; 20150333315; 20150333332; 20150333359; 20150333360; 20150333367; 20150333368; 20150333370; 20150333371; 20150333374; 20150337443; 20150340664; 20150340679; 20150340738; 20150340739; 20150344512; 20150349338; 20150349345; 20150349375; 20150349376; 20150357125; 20150357126; 20150357646; 20150357673; 20150357677; 20150361564; 20150364734; 20150364735; 20150364739; 20150364747; 20150364748; 20150364755; 20150364760; 20150364791; 20150364794; 20150364795; 20150364796; 20150372296; 20150372305; 20150372345; 20150372346; 20150372349; 20150373831; 20150377977; 20150380355; 20150380727; 20150380728; 20150380731; 20150380771; 20150380772; 20150380777; 20160006017; 20160006077; 20160012979; 20160013465; 20160013469; 20160013512; 20160020458; 20160020485; 20160020486; 20160020488; 20160020489; 20160021932; 20160024250; 20160028063; 20160028079; 20160028086; 20160028087; 20160028106; 20160028111; 20160028114; 20160028116; 20160028121; 20160028133; 20160031924; 20160036055; 20160036059; 20160039970; 20160040304; 20160043070; 20160043359; 20160043363; 20160043384; 20160043385; 20160043387; 20160043391; 20160043404; 20160043409; 20160043430; 20160043431; 20160043432; 20160043435; 20160045841; 20160047060; 20160048037; 20160049662; 20160049699; 20160056436; 20160056500; 20160056503; 20160056506; 20160060125; 20160060774; 20160064154; 20160064712; 20160064726; 20160064771; 20160070119; 20160071552; 20160071658; 20160072150; 20160072152; 20160073519; 20160079601; 20160079627; 20160079628; 20160079634; 20160087263; 20160087272; 20160087295; 20160087305; 20160087306; 20160087307; 20160087309; 20160087315; 20160093874; 20160093895; 20160093917; 20160093923; 20160094079; 20160102287; 20160104882; 20160104892; 20160108529; 20160109852; 20160111700; 20160111710; 20160111729; 20160116941; 20160118637; 20160118640; 20160118644; 20160118646; 20160118658; 20160118664; 20160118666; 20160118671; 20160118685; 20160118689; 20160126535; 20160126581; 20160126589; 20160126590; 20160126591; 20160126594; 20160126595; 20160133992; 20160133995; 20160141598; 20160141719; 20160141720; 20160145190; 20160149258; 20160149264; 20160149265; 20160156071; 20160157372; 20160164060; 20160164089; 20160164137; 20160164144; 20160164145; 20160168726; 20160181656; 20160181657; 20160181658; 20160185600; 20160190545; 20160190576; 20160190578; 20160190592; 20160197351; 20160197375; 20160197377; 20160197378; 20160198750; 20160200748; 20160204466; 20160211545; 20160218327; 20160218356; 20160218391; 20160221926; 20160226042; 20160226063; 20160226065; 20160226066; 20160226067; 20160226068; 20160226069; 20160226070; 20160226071; 20160226094; 20160226099; 20160226100; 20160226101; 20160226102; 20160226103; 20160226104; 20160226106; 20160226109; 20160226114; 20160226281; 20160227839; 20160228357; 20160228863; 20160230291; 20160233031; 20160233437; 20160233461; 20160233465; 20160233469; 20160233473; 20160233474; 20160233475; 20160233484; 20160233486; 20160233487; 20160233488; 20160233489; 20160233490; 20160233491; 20160233501; 20160233502; 20160233503; 20160233504; 20160233508; 20160233509; 20160233510; 20160233511; 20160233512; 20160233513; 20160233536; 20160233542; 20160233543; 20160233544; 20160233545; 20160233546; 20160233547; 20160233548; 20160233549; 20160233550; 20160233551; 20160233552; 20160233691; 20160237098; 20160237578; 20160239586; 20160240324; 20160240325; 20160240328; 20160240823; 20160240828; 20160240830; 20160240836; 20160240839; 20160240840; 20160240841; 20160240842; 20160240843; 20160240846; 20160240847; 20160240848; 20160240849; 20160240850; 20160240851; 20160240852; 20160240854; 20160240856; 20160240857; 20160240858; 20160240859; 20160240863; 20160240878; 20160240882; 20160240883; 20160240885; 20160240886; 20160240887; 20160240888; 20160240889; 20160240896; 20160240897; 20160243028; 20160244336; 20160245871; 20160245894; 20160246153; 20160248014; 20160248052; 20160248054; 20160248058; 20160248063; 20160248064; 20160248065; 20160248066; 20160248074; 20160248076; 20160248077; 20160248078; 20160248079; 20160248081; 20160248085; 20160248086; 20160248087; 20160248089; 20160248090; 20160248091; 20160248095; 20160248099; 20160248100; 20160248115; 20160248116; 20160248118; 20160248119; 20160248120; 20160248121; 20160248122; 20160250596; 20160251534; 20160251740; 20160251778; 20160252583; 20160254451; 20160254500; 20160254501; 20160254511; 20160254513; 20160254514; 20160254520; 20160254525; 20160254527; 20160254528; 20160254530; 20160254531; 20160254533; 20160254535; 20160254536; 20160254537; 20160254538; 20160254539; 20160254540; 20160254541; 20160254542; 20160254543; 20160254544; 20160254545; 20160254546; 20160254567; 20160254568; 20160254569; 20160254572; 20160254575; 20160254578; 20160254687; 20160259011; 20160260939; 20160260943; 20160260948; 20160260951; 20160260962; 20160260964; 20160260965; 20160260966; 20160260967; 20160260968; 20160260969; 20160260972; 20160260973; 20160260974; 20160260975; 20160260976; 20160260978; 20160260979; 20160260981; 20160260983; 20160260986; 20160260988; 20160260994; 20160261000; 20160261001; 20160261003; 20160261004; 20160261005; 20160261006; 20160261012; 20160261013; 20160263577; 20160264764; 20160265085; 20160265110; 20160265164; 20160268063; 20160268064; 20160268077; 20160268558; 20160268559; 20160268565; 20160268569; 20160268570; 20160268572; 20160268573; 20160268587; 20160268589; 20160268590; 20160268591; 20160268592; 20160268593; 20160268594; 20160268597; 20160268598; 20160268599; 20160268601; 20160268602; 20160268603; 20160268604; 20160268605; 20160268606; 20160268607; 20160268608; 20160268619; 20160268621; 20160268622; 20160268624; 20160268626; 20160268627; 20160268628; 20160268629; 20160268630; 20160268633; 20160268634; 20160268635; 20160268636; 20160268637; 20160268639; 20160268646; 20160268648; 20160268661; 20160270622; 20160271161; 20160271254; 20160271728; 20160272659; 20160272753; 20160273133; 20160276109; 20160276110; 20160276112; 20160276591; 20160276635; 20160276641; 20160276642; 20160276643; 20160276650; 20160276652; 20160276654; 20160276656; 20160276657; 20160276658; 20160276659; 20160276660; 20160276662; 20160276663; 20160276664; 20160276665; 20160276666; 20160276667; 20160276668; 20160276669; 20160276671; 20160276672; 20160276673; 20160276693; 20160276694; 20160276699; 20160276702; 20160276705; 20160276707; 20160276708; 20160276709; 20160276710; 20160276712; 20160276714; and 20160276717; each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.